Et si tout était à recommencer?
by LadyKim
Summary: Chap 5 et 6 UP! Sous les druides qui s'aprête à la tuer, Marguerite se retrouve à Londres sans souvenir de sa vie sur le plateau... M&R à 110
1. Chapitre 1

Fan fiction : 

Auteur : Kim

Spoilers: Heart of storm, Secret, Fire into the sky et plusieurs autres.

Classé : PG ou PG-13 à vous de juger plus tard dans l'histoire…

Disclamer : Aucun des personnages ne m'appartiennent ils viennent tous de la télé série The Lost World ! Oh et c'est du M&R à 110% Vous ne verrez pas beaucoup Challenger et Véronica(oubliez pas que Malone n'est pas là… le pauvre snifff loll)

Résumer : Sous les druides qui s'apprêtent à la tuer, Marguerite se retrouve soudainement à Londres… sans souvenir, dans sa vie présente, comme si le monde perdu n'avait jamais traversé sa vie… Mais au moment où elle croise « pour la première fois » le visage de Roxton… elle a une impression de déjà vue… Et lorsque celui-ci la voit il ne veut plus qu'une chose… la conquérir !

Note : Okay ! je me suis lancer dans une nouvelle fic !(le fait de ne pas avoir msn messager, mon cartable, mes courriers hotmail me pèse beaucoup !) C'est un peu spécial comme fan fiction et c'est presque inimaginable… ça ma traverser la tête comme ça ! Elle sera moins longue que ma version TLW personnel loll Alors… heu… j'espère que vous aller aimer ! Oh et grâce à Daphnée vous pouvez lire mes messages et ma nouvelle fic !!! Gros merci !!!

NB : Ah oui… Philip Krux est là… seulement il n'est pas celui de mon histoire TLW… je devais trouver un nom pour le mari de Marguerite……. Et oublier tout ce qu'il y a dans mon autre fan fiction… William, Amélia, Frost… bref le passé de Marguerite… rien n'y figure dans celle- là !

Je dédie cette fan fiction à tout les TLW FAN de mon site : Isa, Daphnée, Torry et Shola !!! en espérant que vous aller apprécier… Mwahahaha ça va vous mélanger cette fic !

__

Chapitre 1 :

Étendue sur la longue pierre grise servant aux sacrifices, Marguerite les mains entre les doigts de dévoué serviteur, gémit en voyant le couteau du druide pointé au dessus de son cœur. Elle ne pouvait se débattre plus qu'elle ne le faisait déjà ! Elle était solidement retenue par les druides et sa seule pensée se tournait vers Roxton ! Où était-il ? Pourquoi ne venait-il pas la sauver ? Il arrivait toujours au bon moment quand elle avait besoin de lui, alors pourquoi n'était-il pas en train de donner une bonne leçon à ces druides !!! La réponse était pourtant simple, il était prit ailleurs avec des soldats qui le prenaient pour l'un de ses ancêtres ! Et pour la première fois depuis trois ans Marguerite comprit que cette fois, elle n'allait pas s'en sortir ! Ce qui lui suffit pour crier désespérément avec un sanglot montant à sa gorge :

-Roxton !!! Où es-tu !!! 

Mais rien ne répondit à son cri lancinant ! Le druide fit que sourire méchamment, puis déclara :

-Adieu Morigan ! Que ton âme repose en enfer !

-Non !!!! cria-t-elle férocement !

Au moment où le couteau allait transpercer son cœur, le plateau sembla se dérégler pour la dixième fois en cette journée ! Une vague dans le temps sembla se formé de façon flou, tandis que Marguerite perdait brusquement conscience. 

~ ~ ~

Une légère brise soufflait doucement à travers une fenêtre entre ouverte donnant sur une magnifique chambre de goût très distingué. Marguerite, profondément endormit se redressa brusquement avec un terrible mal de tête. Elle passa une main tremblante dans ses longs cheveux bouclés. Son souffle saccadé prouvait qu'elle avait fait un horrible cauchemar… mais lequel ? Elle ne parvenait pas à se souvenir. Elle posa un regard sur Philip qui semblait être dans le grand pays des rêves ! Avec un soupir nerveux, elle mit ses pieds nus sur le parquet de bois ciré et marcha lentement vers la salle de bain privé tout près de leur chambre. Une fois devant le lavabo, elle ouvrit vivement le robinet d'eau froide et s'en aspergea le visage ! Ses mains tremblaient toujours inexplicablement et sa gorge sèche suffisait à mettre ses nerfs à fleur de peau. Rageusement elle prit une gorger d'eau dans ses mains et fixa le miroir. Elle ne devait absolument pas se sentir mal, d'autant plus que le lendemain matin à la première heure, elle avait un rendez-vous avec Callum qui était de passage à Londres sous l'ordre de son supérieur Xan. Celui-ci lui avait demandé de prendre le bateau pour Shanghai, mais elle avait refusé, sachant qu'avec sa réputation il voudrait lui confier une mission importante pour le voleur qu'il était ! Elle avait pourtant accepté de rencontrer son « serviteur » dans un petit restaurant et écouter sa proposition… 

Elle laissant encore échapper un long soupir et reprit le chemin da la chambre à couché. Elle s'allongea avec précaution dans le lit pour ne pas éveiller Philip, quoique le lit était trop grand et il était trop éloigné pour qu'il puisse remarquer la moindre agitation de sa part ! Elle remit les couvertures jusqu'à son menton et ferma les yeux pour sombrer à nouveau dans un fort sommeil.

***

Roxton ouvrit péniblement les yeux avec l'impression d'avoir rêver toute la nuit… sans pour autant se souvenir de quoi que ce soit! Son esprit revint rapidement sur terre songeant pour la millième fois à son frère défunt un mois plus tôt. La culpabilité n'avait cessé de le ronger et d'hanter chacune de ses nuits. Les journalistes avaient vite fait de prendre cette histoire du nouveau Lord ayant prit le titre de son frère après sa mort « accidentelle.» Oh… et Rice avait beaucoup aider à mettre feu au rumeur malsaine ! John était resté plus de trois semaines dans son palace ne sortant que pour prendre l'air à l'occasion refusant toute invitation de compassion. Bien sûr, ses obligeance face à l'armer et l'espionnage le forçait à ne pas rester cloîtrer dans sa grande demeure. Il savait que la mort de William avait été un horrible accident… mais au fond de lui, au fond de son âme rien n'allait cicatriser cette culpabilité qui l'étouffait. Mais le plus dégoûtant c'était ces commères à son sujet disant qu'il avait tué son frère pour recouvrir au droit de Lord John Roxton ! Son père était lui aussi mort… faisant remuer le couteau dans la plaie. Et sa mère s'était retirée à Paris. 

Il secoua la tête et se reprit en main ! Il n'allait tout de même pas vivre en ermite le restant de ses jours à rassasier les mauvais souvenirs ! Reconnaissant le vrai lui, il se leva promptement et enfila un pantalon de toile beige, puis une chemise bleu foncé. Il sortit tout aussi rapidement hors de sa chambre en décidant d'accepter l'invitation envoyé par Lord Alexender Karson deux jours plus tôt. 

***

Marguerite et Callum venaient tout juste de prendre place sur deux chaise face à face. Leur café servit l'asiatique commença :

-Miss Smith… depuis que vous avez quitter Shanghai Xan a beaucoup de mal à emplir son coffre d'objet de valeur…

-Et alors ? Ce n'est pas mon problème Callum ! Si vous êtes ici pour me demander d'accomplir ne serais-ce qu'un petit vol… je refuse ! répliqua sèchement Marguerite. 

-Ce n'est pas un vol Miss Smith… mais un échange…

-Un échange ? répéta-t-elle sans comprendre où il voulait en venir.

-Oui… Xan… voudrait vous rencontrer en personne… j'ai un passeport pour Shanghai à votre nom… du moins celui que vous vous attribuez !

-Qu'êtes-vous en train d'insinuez ! 

-Rien, seulement… Xan possède avec lui quelque chose qui vous appartient…

-Quoi ! s'impatienta Miss Krux en rapprochant son visage dont les yeux lançait des éclaires.

-Je ne peux vous le dire, mais si vous accepter de venir à Shanghai rencontrer Xan, il vous le dira…

Elle se leva brusquement en renversant le contenu de sa tasse sur la table. Elle n'en tint pas compte et toisa Callum avec ses yeux gris vert. 

-Je ne vais pas me déplacer pour lui ! Mais je prends le passeport avec moi et j'y réfléchirai, maugréa-t-elle en piquant des mains le papier. Signe légèrement contradictoire ! 

Sur ces mots, la jeune femme se retira dignement hors du restaurant où son chauffeur Karl, l'attendait. Elle prit place à l'arrière de la voiture et demanda à son chauffeur de la laisser marcher un peu avant d'arriver à sa grande demeure. Donc il s'arrêta à une ou deux heures de marche de leur destination. Elle le remercia et descendit de la voiture pour commencer sa marche. La tête haute avec sa coiffure raffinée, sa belle robe élégante, puis son collier de diamant lui donnait l'air d'une femme extrêmement riche et importante. Tout cela ajouté d'une touche de maquillage à son image. Bien qu'elle projetait d'elle la froideur et la réticence par cette représentation de la femme extravagante, elle gardait en elle cette onde de tristesse qui lui remémorait les éléments qui avait gâché sa vie. Il est vrai qu'elle était riche et renommée dans l'anneau des espions, mais tout cela quoique ce fût pour une bonne cause commençait lentement à la dégrader ! 

Avec un lourd soupir, elle bouscula sans faire attention un homme tellement elle avait été prise dans ses pensés. Au moment où elle tourna la tête vers l'inconnu qui faisait de même, une soudaine impression de déjà vu la surpris. Son regard, ses yeux… à la fois rieur et sérieux. Le temps sembla réellement faire une pause pendant qu'il la regardait avec la même intensité. Il était diablement séduisant ! Pour ne pas marquer son trouble, elle l'apostrophant d'une remarque acide :

-Vous pourriez regarder où vous marcher à l'avenir !

Roxton fixa les yeux de l'étrangère qui lui avait carrément foncé dessus l'accusait de sa mégarde. Étrange comme elle lui rappelait quelqu'un… Ce pourquoi il demanda sans prendre en compte la dernière critique de la femme qui s'était arrêter les bras croisé face à lui :

-Vous ais-je déjà rencontré ? 

Marguerite haussa les sourcils. Il lisait dans ses pensés ou quoi !

-Pas à ma connaissance, rétorqua-t-elle froidement.

-Dans ce cas… je ne vous ferez aucune excuse puisque vous avez délibérément foncé sur moi ! dit-il avec l'ombre d'un petit sourire en coin. 

Bon sang ! Ce sourire ! Elle avait vraiment le sentiment de l'avoir déjà contempler ! Néanmoins, elle se rattrapa. Elle n'avait jamais croisé cet homme et il la troublait mystérieusement ! 

-Et bien… au revoir, répliqua-t-elle en tournant les talons. 

John ne pu se résoudre à la laisser partir tant cette femme l'intriguait inexplicablement. Alors il la rattrapa rapidement en marchant à ses côtés. 

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers lui.

Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait ? Il en n'avait aucune espèce d'idée ! 

-Je peux vous offrir un verre ? proposa-t-il bêtement.

Elle inclina doucement la tête en arquant un sourcil la rendant terriblement sexy ! 

-Un verre ? non merci ! 

-Nous pourrions nous revoir ?

Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait ! Il était en train de séduire une femme qui n'était pas du tout son genre ! Tout d'abord elle le regardait de façon méprisante à un tel point que n'importe quel homme aurait prit la fuite, ensuite elle abordait des airs vaniteuse et arrogante ! Ce qu'il détestait énormément chez une femme ! Mais elle avait aussi un je-ne-sais-quoi qui attirait sur elle l'admiration.

-Pourquoi ? questionna-t-elle en détournant les yeux regardant en avant d'elle.

-À vrai dire… je ne sais pas ! répondit-il franchement en souriant. 

-Alors je ne vois aucune raison pour laquelle je devrais sortir avec vous ! Pourquoi ne reprenez-vous donc pas votre chemin et me laisser tranquille ! soupira-t-elle avec une pointe d'exaspération exagérée ! 

C'est bien ce qu'il avait en tête, la laisser en paix ! Mais quelque chose le retenait près d'elle. Il fallait qu'il la convienne de le revoir. «Et après ?» imposa sa conscience ! Où cela allait-il le mener ? Sans doute nulle part, il n'obtiendrait rien de cette femme, pas même son amitié, alors pourquoi continuait-il de la suivre ! Il du se rendre à l'évidence.

-Vous avez raison… dit-il en s'arrêtant. 

À sa stupéfaction, elle stoppa elle aussi pour le regarder. Seigneur… que ses yeux étaient ensorcelants. Il aurait pu bloquer le chemin des passants encore des heures seulement à plonger ses yeux dans les siens. N'empêche que sa raison de grand séducteur et macho, lui fit prendre la main de la jeune femme pour l'embrasser galamment.

-Au revoir… Miss ?

-Krux… répondit Marguerite tentant de rester impassible en ramenant sa main le long de son corps. 

-Miss Krux… répéta-t-il, comme ce nom lui semblait familier ! 

Marguerite ne daigna pas une seconde fois lui laisser le temps de prononcer un autre mot qu'elle tourna les talons presque à regret !

Roxton regarda Miss Krux reprendre son chemin d'une démarche à la fois gracieuse et déterminée. Il se demandait vraiment pour quelle raison, il regrettait son départ ! Un bon nombre de femme donnerait cher pour avoir toute son attention et il en profitait lui-même amplement ! Alors pourquoi avait-il insisté pour mieux connaître cette femme visiblement distante envers tout les hommes de la planète ! Il devait avouer que d'être toiser de façon indifférente blessait beaucoup son orgueil de mâle séducteur ! Il haussa lentement les épaules comme pour se prouver que cela n'avait aucune importance, puis il reprit son chemin toujours plongé dans ses pensés ne pouvant néanmoins effacer les yeux gris vert qu'il avait pu admirer ! 

Une fois éloignée de l'inconnu, Marguerite s'arrêta brusquement pendant que venait en elle des images et des paroles clair et net dont elle avait l'impression d'avoir précédemment vécu ! Le plus étrange, c'est que l'homme croiser sur la rue y figurait !

_Ils étaient dans un canot avec leurs rames dans un paysage presque enchanteur. Elle ramait complètement perdu dans ses pensés. Puis l'homme lui adressait des regard percent tout en constatant :_

-Quand aller vous réellement nous dire votre motivation pour avoir financé cette expédition ?

-Je l'ai financé… où est le problème ?

-Je connais les raisons des autres d'être ici, Challenger est en quêtes des connaissances, Malone désire faire l'article du siècle et Sumerlee pour sa fierté… et vous connaissez sans doute la mienne…

Sa vision se bloqua là ! Elle avait pu retracer les traits de l'étranger qu'elle avait bousculé. À l'exeption que dans son «souvenir» Il avait les cheveux un peu plus long. Elle préférait de loins les cheveux… Oh stop ! Elle était en train de comparer deux hommes qu'elle ne connaissait pas du tout ! Soit elle devenait folle… ou soit elle avait rencontré cet homme dans une vie antérieur. 

-Ridicule ! Bafouilla-t-elle en tournant le coin d'une rue pour débouché, trente minutes plus tard, dans sa demeure.

Bien entendu, Philip n'y était probablement pas. Il y avait longtemps que leur idylle avait prit fin… C'était à se questionner si il y en avait déjà eu une ! Ils se détestaient mutuellement depuis qu'il avait posé un anneau autour de son doigt ! Bon c'était faux… elle avait en effet cru aimer et être aimé en retour, mais elle s'était vite frappée contre un mur ! À peine deux ans de mariage et il s'était déniché deux maîtresse qu'il avait parfois, eu le cran de les ramener dans la maison !

Elle entra dans le grand vestibule, puis détacha son chignon avant de pénétrer dans la demeure où Philip l'attendait. À en voir par son expression, il voulait quelque chose… Elle ne se trompa pas en le voyant s'avancer vers elle et l'enlacer ! Il en avait du culos ! Comme il s'apprêtait à l'embrasser, elle détourna la tête et le repoussa brutalement.

-Ne t'essais plus à ce genre de jeux Philip ! rugit-elle sans cacher son dégoût ! 

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe Marguerite ? Nous sommes marié au dernière nouvelle… et ce depuis presque 12 ans ! 

-Et tu sais pourquoi… si ce n'était que de moi… il y a longtemps que nous serions divorcé… en fait exactement deux ans après notre vie commune, alors pas la peine de te montrer ignorant ou encore galant ! 

Philip se rembrunit et fit un pas menaçant en sa direction au moment où elle reculait. Il pointa un doigt face à son visage.

-Tu es ma femme… et ce pour le reste de ta vie ! Tu sais très bien comment les gens voient le divorce… puis du reste le marché était clair n'est-ce pas ? 

-J'ai rarement l'habitude de tenir mes promesse Krux ! N'empêche que tu ne veux pas perdre la face ! ironisa-t-elle en tournant les talons pour grimper les escaliers menant à l'éage. Elle fit une pause s'arrêtant à mi-chemin, puis ajouta :

-J'imagine d'ici les gros titre : Lord Philip Krux, comploteur avec deux voleuses, bandit, marié avec deux maîtresse !

Pour un peu, la jeune femme aurait vu de la fumée sortir des oreilles de son très cher mari. Il devint rouge de colère et elle fut amusée plus qu'effrayée lorsqu'il la rejoignit en levant la main sur elle. Il ne la frappa cepandant pas… Il était trop peureux pour cela ! Il se contenta de la mépiser du regard et de lui dire :

-Lors Alexender Karson, nous invite à sa soirée d'anniversaire… tu m'accompagne… je voulais te le demander genti…

-Épargne tes sarcasmes ! souffla-t-elle d'une voix qui aurait fait sortir n'importe qui de ses gons ! 

Plus elle le côtoyait, plus elle le détestait. À un tel point qu'elle en avait envie de meurtre ! Elle enleva ses escarpins et se laissa choir sur le lit simple de la chambre d'ami qu'elle avait gagné. Rien ne lui ferait plus de bien que de fermer les yeux et d'oublier sa foutu vie qui prenait un cours presque catastrophique !

~ ~ ~

Pendant ce temps dans la Tree House, Véronica tenait toujours son pendantif au creux de sa main droite. La lumière et l'orage semblaient lui enlever le peu de force qu'elle avait accumulé. Elle se pencha sur ses genoux et cria pour la millième fois :

-Mère !!! Que dois-je faire !!!

Une soudaine apparition se propagea doucement dans le cercle éblouissant qu'entourait la maison dans l'arbre. Elle reconnue facilement sa mère qui lui souriait.

-Tu te débrouilles très bien ma chérie… Tiens bon et ne lâche pas le triangle…

Sur ces mots sa mère s'évapora ! La jeune blonde émit un gémissement à peine audible lorsqu'elle perdit finalement conscience… Le tonnerre et les éclaires s'estompèrent tranquillement, laissant place à un merveilleux soleil. La lumière entourant la Tree House revint vivement à sa place plongeant la jungle dans un silence presque mort. 

Challenger ouvrit péniblement les yeux et se frotta la nuque en se relevant. Il était à quelques mètres de la clôture électrique qu'encerclait la maison. Il avait du mal à effacer ce sentiment d'avoir vécu son pire cauchemar entre les mains de ces hommes qui l'avait quasiment prit pour cobaye… Il balaya ses mauvaises réflexions et prit l'élévateur qui par chance était resté en bas. Arrivé en haut, il se précipita vers la jeune femme évanouit. Elle serrait toujours son pendentif entre sa main, avec une telle force qu'il lui aurait été impossible de le déloger. Sans perdre temps, il tâta son pouls, vérifia sa tête sous peur de commotion et la souleva pour l'allonger sur le sofa. 

Une heure s'écoula avant que la jeune femme n'ouvre les yeux. Elle se redressa rapidement, puis regarda Challenger assit à ses côtés.

-Challenger ! Vous allez bien ?

-Oui… oui… que c'est-il produit ? demanda le scientifique en examinant les lieux en désordre. 

-À vrai dire, je ne peux pas vous répondre moi-même… mais j'ai peut-être sauvé le plateau… murmura-t-elle en ouvrant sa main pour observer son pendentif qui avait reprit sa couleur naturelle. 

-Vous nous avez sans doute tous sauvé la vie Véronica… je ne peux pas donner une explication logique à ces derniers événements, mais vaut mieux en rester là pour l'instant. 

-Oui, approuva-t-elle, car j'ai le sentiment que tout est loin d'être terminé.

-Où sont Roxton, Marguerite et Finn ?

-Finn a disparut… commença la jeune femme d'une voix brisé, et Marguerite et Roxton… je ne les ai pas revu depuis leurs départ…

George baissa la tête avec un petit pincement au cœur pour la jeune Finn.

-Nous partirons à leur recherche, décréta Challener parlant de Marguerite et Roxton, mais avant restons ici pour cette nuit… nous avons besoin de repos… demain à l'aube nous établirons un chemin. 

-Oui, confirma-t-elle, Mon dieu… Summerlee, Ned, Finn et maintenant Marguerite puis Roxton !

-Ne perdons pas espoir…

***

Trois jour passa, pendant lesquels Véronica et Challenger cherchèrent acharnement Roxton et Marguerite, parcourant certain endroit du plateau au peigne fin. Ils allaient continuer ainsi jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve le moindre petit indice. Ils avaient d'ailleurs avec eux assez d'équipement pour passer trois mois dans la jungle ! De plus, Assaïe et Jarl avaient envoyé des hommes à leur recherche. Bref, tous étaient bien déterminés à les retrouver !


	2. Chapitre 2

Chapitre 2 :

~ ~ ~

Lady Krux acheva de se coiffer en laissant la majorité de ses cheveux libres sous ses épaules lui donnant un aspect moins entêté. Mais qui s'y frotte s'y brûle ! Elle avait accepté d'accompagner son mari pour la simple et bonne raison qu'elle avait besoin de fréquenter d'autre gens. Ceux qu'elle connaissait ne lui apportaient que des ennuis. Non qu'elle s'en plaigne, loin de là, mais pour une fois elle avait besoin de rire. Elle n'anticipait pas une soirée fabuleuse puisque cela restait une soirée à laquelle participerait beaucoup d'ami de Krux… mais bon ! Elle descendit rejoindre Philip qui l'attendait avec un sourire béant. Elle détestait le voir arborer une mine de l'homme qui a gagné ! N'empêche qu'il n'était pas dépourvu de charme… en d'autre circonstance elle aurait franchement tombé sous son magnétisme… mais quelque chose en lui l'avait éloigné, dès le début, de plusieurs mètres ! Bien que ces yeux bleus attiraient les regards sous ses cheveux châtain et son sourire d'enfant, elle se lassait tout de même de lui… Somme toute, elle ne l'aimait pas ! Elle se résigna contre son gré à prendre le bras qu'il lui tendait le suivant jusqu'à la voiture. 

-Tu es ravissante Marguerite… remarqua-t-il une fois qu'elle fut assise à l'arrière avec lui.

-Vraiment ? Interrogea-t-elle malicieusement, alors si c'est réellement le cas pose toi certaine question sur ces douze années en ma compagnie Lord Krux ! 

Son mari leva les yeux au ciel et se tourna, à sa grande satisfaction, vers la fenêtre du côté droit. Elle s'était promit de lui rendre la vie insupportable et elle était persuadée qu'il commençait à maudire ce pacte qu'il avait fait avec elle. En fait… douze en plus tôt elle avait assurer à Philip de l'épouser et de partager la valeur d'une parure qu'avait marchander Adrienne, sa meilleure amie, si seulement il ordonnait à ses hommes de laisser celle-ci en vie… de ne plus la poursuivre. Maintenant, elle doutait fort que sa meilleure amie soit encore en vie malgré les promesses de Lord Krux. Ils s'étaient marié à Monte-Carlos où elle s'était d'abord enfuit avec la parure de peur que les hommes de Krux soit à ses trousse. C'était aussi à Monte-Carlos qu'il avait conclu leur arrangement. Puis Philip avait décider de revenir à Londres. Elle aurait pu briser le marché, mais elle était devenue Lady, puis était trop bien positionné afin d'amasser des informations pour l'Angleterre étant espionne.

***

Lord John Roxton, prit lentement une gorger de Wiski qui lui irradia la gorge d'une chaleur qu'il vénérait ! Il s'était arraché, quelque minute plus tôt, à une bande aristocratique qui ne parlait que politique. De quoi lui donner un mal de tête ! Alors il s'était retiré dans un coin parmi de très jolies demoiselles ! Une dénommé Élizabeth le détaillait ardemment employant un ton suave à chacune de ses phrases. La seconde Kathy, souriait sans cesse et la dernière Betty, prenait des airs de séductrice sans scrupule ! Habituellement, il aurait prit grand plaisir à les envoûter davantage, mais il ne sentait pas d'humeur. D'autant plus qu'une créature de rêve bavardant avec des hommes captiva son attention à cent pour cent ! Il reconnu vite la chère Miss Krux qui avait habité ses pensés pendant ces trois derniers jours ! La chance tournait pour une fois en sa faveur ! Elle souriait poliment et il s'imaginait facilement son vrai sourire comblé. 

-Lord Roxton ? vous m'écoutez ? demanda la voix de la jolie blonde face à lui. Il en avait oublié son nom !

-Mmh… oui… oui… répondit-il vaguement gravant son regard sur chaque geste de la femme qui attirait toute sa concentration.

-Alors ? insista la femme sous le regard de ses amie.

-Heu… pardon… je dois vous quitter mesdames… peut-être une autre fois… 

Il les quitta sur ces mots distraits, puis se dirigea vers Miss Krux qui s'était éloigné vers le mur. 

-Comment peut-être une autre fois ! Je vous demandais quel animal vous préfériez chasser ! s'étonna la jeune blonde.

Roxton pouffa intérieurement sans en tenir compte, et se tint derrière la femme qui occupait chaque fibre de son damné cerveau ! Remarquant ses épaules nues, il ne pu résister à glisser une main le long de son bras.

Marguerite frissonna se retournant prestement pour tasser la main de…

-Vous ! s'écria-t-elle comme si elle avait vu un fantôme.

-Moi, en effet… ria-t-il par sa réaction visiblement surprise. 

-Que faites-vous ici ?

-Je pourrais vous retourner la question ! Je suis une connaissance de Lord Karson…

Marguerite haussa les sourcils. Le monde était décidément trop petit ! Puisque cet homme n'avait pas encore de nom dans son esprit elle demanda :

-Et vous êtes ?

-Lord Roxton… et votre nom... je ne le connais pas encore?

-Lady Marguerite Krux... et bien pardonnez moi My Lord, mais…

-Vous ne voulez pas danser ? s'empressa-t-il avant qu'elle ne se défile pour la deuxième fois.

Marguerite faillit émettre un rire nerveux. Rare étaient les fois où elle se sentait aussi bouleversée que par un regard posé sur elle et cela commençait sérieusement à l'agacer ! Alors danser avec lui c'était complètement un suicide pour ses émotions ! D'un autre côté… qu'est-ce qui lui en empêchait ? Après cette soirée, elle n'aurait plus l'occasion de le voir...

-D'accord, dit-elle ne sachant pas du tout ce qu'il lui avait prit !

Roxton ne prit pas plus de dix seconde pour prendre la main de la jeune femme et de l'entraîner sur la piste de danse. Il déposa une main sur sa taille, puis saisit sa main pour entâmer une valse. Elle était réellement belle quoiqu'elle était le genre de femme qu'il évitait! Toujours trop sûre d'elle, arrogante et sans doute une très bonne menteuse! La preimère fois qu'il l'avait vu, il l'avait vite classé dans les belles dames distinguée, mais aujourd'hui elle semblait plus naturelle avec ses long cheveux glissant sous ses épaules et son visage avait quelque chose de sauvage accentuant ses magnifiques traits. Ses yeux, dont il ne pouvait plus quitter donnait sur elle cette effet d'espièglerie et de malice. Aucune femme n'était parvenue à l'amener dans une telle contemplation. Sans parler de son parfum qui l'ennivrait totalement. De quoi rendre n'importe quel homme transi. Pas étonnant les regards appréciateurs des gentleman de la salle sur elle.

Marguerite aurait certainement touché se ce beau visage, si seulement son indépendance ne réagissait pour elle... Elle ne connaissait pas cet homme qui pourtant la regardait comme aucun homme ne l'avait fait jusqu'ici. Il gardait ses yeux profond dans les siens sans presque sciller. Ce qui l'intimidait légèrement puisque son coeur battait à trop grand coups. Elle le senti resserrer leur étreinte pendant qu'elle essayait veinement de rester impassible. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle avait la certitude d'avoir déjà danser avec lui? Bon sang... Il faisait réfléchir sa tête qui inventait d'elle-même des scènes. Et ce qu'elle "imagina" la fit s'arrêter. Encore une vision..._Il était dans une maison de bois et une musique classique jouait dans le gramophone tandis qu'elle riait au éclat sous la valse que Roxton dansait beaucoup trop vite la faisant voltiger. Ils riaient comme des fous jusqu'à ce que la musique ne se fasse plus entendre..._

-Tout va bien? demanda l'occupant de ses visions la ramenant à la réalité.

-Oui... ravie de vous avoir rencontré Lord Roxton, fit-elle un peu trop sèchement avant de reculer et prendre la direction de la sortie. 

Philip était peut-être en train de faire la cours à une jolie femme et il ne verrait donc aucun inconvéniant à ce qu'elle quitte la réception sans lui!

John fronça les sourcils en baissant la tête pour découvrir le collier que la chère Marguerite portait. Il se demanda au moins cinq fois pour quelle raison est-ce qu'il la suivait pour le lui rendre. Car au fond... elle ne lui plaisait pas autant que son corps ne voulait lui faire croire! Bien décidé à lui remettre ce qui lui appartenait et partir de son côté pour ne plus jamais la revoir, il la suivit jusqu'à la sortie où il l'intercepta avant qu'elle ne descende les escaliers. Ils se retrouvèrent dehors, face à face, devant la porte d'entré sur le pavé de béton.

-Lâchez moi! Et pourquoi me suivez-vous! J'ai danser avec vous et je vous ai dit au revoir! Que vous fait-il de plus pour vous faire comprendre que...

-Hé! Calmez-vous! Je n'essais jamais de séduire une femme avec autant de réticense... , d'ailleurs, vous n'êtes pas du tout le style de femme que j'appréci, je vous ai suivit pour vous remettre le collier que vous avez laissé tomber.

Marguerite prit brusquement son pendentif. Elle n'était pas son genre... c'était vraiment la meilleure! N'étais-ce pas lui qui l'avait invité à danser, puis venu à elle! Si c'était une plaisanterie pour s'amuser avec elle, il allait vraiment le regretter! 

-Je suppose que je devrais vous dire merci? murmura-t-elle doucement en s'approchant de lui.

Roxton haussa un sourcil en lui adressant un petit sourire en coin en guise de réponse. Elle posa une main autour de sa nuque et lorsqu'il se pencha pour l'embrasser, elle répondit à son baiser pendant un petit moment, puis elle mordit sa lèvre inférieur. Assez fort pour qu'elle le voit reculer de deux pas. Donc, elle déclara:

-Je ne suis pas un jeux John Roxton et... 

-Pardon? coupa-t-il, comment m'avez-vous appeler?

-John Roxton! Ce n'est pas votre nom? s'impatienta-t-elle.

-Certes, mais je ne vous ai jamais dit mon prénom!

À bien y réfléchir, il avait raison... comment diable avait-elle su? Elle avait prononcer son nom sur un coup de tête... comme si elle avait l'habitude de le nommé... 

-Peu importe! récria-t-elle en descendant les escaliers menant à sa voiture qui l'attendait.

Elle grimpa à l'arrière et ordonna à son chauffeur de la reconduire sans Krux.

John aurait voulu la retenir, mais une image et des paroles s'imposèrent en lui comme si il y était! _Marguerite l'embrassait, puis le mordit comme aujourd'hui. Elle prit un air malicieux et lui dit:_

-Je ne serai jamais votre Lord Roxton, alors essayez de me jeter en pature au loup, nous verrons qui de ne dous se fera dévorer!

Mon dieu... il était tellement convaincu d'avoir vécu quelque chose avec cette femme que s'en était riducule! N'empêche qu'il couru tout de même vers sa voiture et prit le volant pour suivre la jeune femme. Uniquement pour savoir où elle vivait. Ensuite... il se jura de la connaitre davantage! Il allait pour une fois mettre son animosité et ses remarques de macho de côté... car en vérité cette femme l'intriguait au plus haut point! 

*********************************************************************

voilà!!! Aller les girls envoyé moi un reviews!!!! 


	3. Chapitre 3

__

Chapitre 3

~ ~ ~

-Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'ils aient disparut sans laisser de trace! s'exprima Véronica en évitant les feuilles qui lui fouettaient le visage. 

-Ils sont nécessairement quelque part sur le plateau... ils étaient supposé rapporter du Rubber pour la mongolfier... nota Challenger.

-Oui... mais si eux aussi avaient été transporter dans un autre endroit, comme vous et Finn... 

-Et bien ils seraient revenu puisque je suis là...

-Espérons... campons ici pour cette nuit! 

~ ~ ~

Le lendemain matin, Marguerite ouvrit les yeux grâce au lueur du soleil qui passait doucement à travers les rideaux. Il était plutôt tard et c'était bon de paresser un peu... Elle du se résoudre cependant à se lever. Elle enfila sa robe de chambre, puis sortit de la pièce. Philip, bien sûr, avait découché. Elle ne s'en souciait guerre. Ce matin elle faisait face à un petit dileme... Xan voulait la voir à Shangaï d'ici une semaine ou deux. Soit elle se déplaçait... soit elle restait à Londres sans savoir quel échange il voulait faire avec elle. Bien qu'elle attendait le moment propice afin de dénnoncer se grand voleur... elle l'avait eu à mainte reprise et n'avait rien tenté contre lui. 

Elle secoua la tête et descendit les grands escaliers pour se rendre à la porte d'entré qu'elle ouvrit pour prendre le courrier. Elle perdit quasiment l'équilibre tant elle recula rapidement en voyant Lord John Roxton sur le seuil de sa porte! Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là!!! Elle allait lui claquer tout bonnement la porte au nez, mais il posa un pied à l'intérieur lui bloquant intentionnellement toute tentative d'un au revoir impolie!

-Attendez...

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites sur le seuil de ma porte! coupa-t-elle en haussant la voix.

Roxton sourit sans préambule et lui tendit une rose qu'il avait tenu caché derrière son dos. 

-Je tenais à m'excuser pour hier soir.

Marguerite resta un long moment dans le silence. Il la prenait vraiment au dépourvu, qui plus est à une heure assez matinal. Elle n'imaginait pas se qu'elle projetait d'elle avec ses cheveux détachés, son visage endormit et vêtu d'une robe de chambre! Lui... il était diablement séduisant dans son pantalon noir et sa chemise bleu marine. Tenue plutôt décontracté pour un Lord. Mais c'était son satané sourire qui la faisait flancher! Elle se décida à prendre la rose, puis le laissa entrer. Restait à espérer que son cher mari ne fasse pas irruption! 

-Vous habitez seule? demanda-t-il sans caché sa curiosité.

-Oui, menti-t-elle en le conduisant dans l'énorme salle de séjour où rien ne pourrait la compromettre sur le fait qu'elle vivait seule...

-Votre demeure est magnifique...

-Hum... merci, marmotta-t-elle en lui faisant signe de prendre place sur l'un des canapé, écoutez je ne sais pas ce qui vous amène et ne me sortez pas cette histoire d'excuse seulement je suis très occupée et...

-Très occupée? ria-t-il en la regardant de la tête au pied.

-Ce que vous êtes exaspérant! 

-Sans doute... je venais vous inviter à dîner...

-En quel honneur? ne pu-t-elle s'empêcher de sourire malicieusement.

-Je ne sais pas... dites seulement oui, supplia-t-il gentiment.

-Oui... accepta-t-elle d'un coup de tête.

Roxton afficha un beau sourire de l'homme vainqueur , puis confirma en se levant:

-Je viens vous prendre vers 18 heure, ça vous va?

-Oui... alors maintenant sortez avant que je ne change d'avis!

John sourit et fit quelque pas dans sa direction. Il lui donna un petit baiser sur la joue, puis sorti de la salle de séjour. Étant certaine qu'il connaissait le chemin de la sortie, Marguerite se laissa tomber sur le grand sofa en fermant les yeux. Lord Roxton n'avait vraisemblablement pas l'habitude de ne pas mener le jeux... donc, il tentait de prendre l'initiative. Elle se promit de le remettre à sa place ce soir. Philip n'allait sûrement pas revenir dans la journée... il passait parfois des semaines sans donner de nouvelles! C'était bien mieux ainsi, songea-t-elle. 

***

Quelque heure plus tard, Roxton ajusta son noeud papillion avec un énorme sourire gravé sur les lèvres, puis couru hors de son palace sous les yeux de ses serviteurs surpris. Il demanda à son chauffeur de prendre le volant étant donné qu'il voulait être à l'arrière avec Lady Krux... Il voulait à tout prit connaître cette femme. Savoir pour quelle raison elle lui faisait imaginé des scènes où elle y était. Une fois devant la demeure de la jeune femme, il accouru devant la porte d'entré. 

Marguerite ouvrit la porte, puis sourit franchement depuis longtemps, en voyant son compagnon souriant et divinement beau dans son smoking. Dans quoi s'embarquait-elle encore! Elle prit, malgré ces pensés contradictoire, la main que lui tendait John et le suivit dans sa voiture. 

Arrivé au restaurant, ils prirent une place tranquille et Roxton commanda du champagne. À la grande stupéfaction de Marguerite, la soirée se déroula de manière très agréable. Ils parlèrent longtemps après le repas sans remarquer le temps passé. Même si elle ne parlait pas beaucoup d'elle dérivant toujours sur son compagnon, celui-ci ne semblait pas trop s'en préoccuper... comme si il comprenait le fait qu'elle ne voulait pas entrer dans les confidence. 

-J'ai passé une très belle soirée en votre compagnie Marguerite... affirma Roxton en se levant pour prendre la main de la jeune femme l'incitant à quitter la table.

Marguerite ne se sentit pas la force de détacher sa main de la sienne, comme si par ce simple contacte tout ses soucis partait en flambeaux.

-J'ai quelque chose à vous montrer, sourit-il en prenant place à l'arrière de la voiture, mais avant il vous faudra des vêtements plus décontracté… 

Marguerite allait protester, mais se retint. Elle n'allait tout de même pas gâcher cette soirée! Il la reconduit devant sa demeure. Une fois à l'intérieur, elle fut heureuse de constater que Philip n'était toujours pas revenu. Pourtant, elle avait le pressentiment que dire à Roxton qu'elle était marié n'était pas une bonne initiative… quoiqu'il lui aurait fallu seulement cette "révélation" pour le voir rebrousser le chemin. Elle en était certaine. Néanmoins, sa tête lui conseillait de ne rien lui avouer, qu'elle devait garder le secret pour x raison. Elle le laissa attendre près du vestibule, puis grimpa se changer.

Elle le rejoignit avec une longue jupe noir et une chemise de soie bleu pâle. Ses long cheveux complètement détachés.

Roxton essaya de ne pas afficher un trop grand sourire, et se contenta de la conduire encore une fois dans la voiture. Son chauffeur s'arrêta devant son énorme palace sous les yeux visiblement éblouie de Lady Krux. 

Ils n'entrèrent pas à l'intérieur. Ils contournèrent le quasi-château, ce qui leur prit au moins un bon quinze minute, puis ils atterrirent dans une magnifique air ouverte où un peu plus loin commençait une grande forêt. 

John trouva son serviteur Jack qui taillait les rosier à une heure beaucoup trop tardive… Donc il pria Marguerite de rester deux minute sur place et alla voir Jack.

-Je suis heureux de vous voir en forme Lord Roxton… cela faisait trop longtemps que je n'avais pas vue une femme franchir vos terre! 

-N'exagérez pas… 

-Mmmh et bien… cinq mois sans aucune conquête, c'est rare dans votre cas si je peux me le permettre!

Roxton leva les yeux au ciel. Bon… c'est vrai… il avait pour grande réputation d'être un coureur de jupon avec beaucoup d'expérience… toutefois, cette femme n'était pas ordinaire… la preuve en était qu'il était lui-même obliger d'étaler ses atouts… quand au contraire, à l'habitude il n'avait qu'à sourire pour qu'une femme lui tombe dans les bras.

-Oui… mais cette fois c'est différent, se défendit-il en riant, aller me chercher une couverture et prenez congé de votre tâche… en pleine nuit ce n'est pas le meilleur temps! 

-Parfait… 

Son Butler ne prit que quelque seconde avant de revenir avec une couverture. Il se retira ensuite de sa démarche boitillante vu ses 56 ans… Jack était pour lui un ami de longue date! 

Marguerite regarda John Roxton se diriger vers elle. Elle n'était plus tellement sûre de vouloir rester en compagnie de cet homme beaucoup trop séduisant! Dire qu'elle s'était presque promit de lui faire regretter cette soirée pour qu'il se désintéresse d'elle. Voilà qu'elle lui faisait quasiment les yeux doux! 

-Que faites-vous? Demanda-t-elle en le regardant s'assoire sur la couverture qu'il avait étaler sur l'herbe. 

-Venez, répondit-il en lui faisant signe de prendre place à ses côtés. 

Elle aurait du refusé, lui inventer une excuse pour se défiler, mais elle s'assit près de lui. Se gardant bien à une distance très raisonnable!

-Levez la tête, murmura-t-il en souriant se couchant sur le dos tout naturellement.

Marguerite resta assise en levant les yeux vers le ciel. Ce qu'elle contempla la laissa sans voix. Elle n'avait jamais vu autant d'étoile de sa vie! Ou peut-être bien que oui... mais elle ne se souvenait plus où. Peu importe, en ce moment elle était complètement captivé et elle se laissa, elle aussi, tomber sur la couverture en soupirant d'aise.

-C'est magnifique, admit-elle 

~ ~ ~

-Vous avez vu toutes ses étoiles? s'exclama Véronica à Challenger qui installait le campement.

-Oui il y en a beaucoup en cette saison... confirma-t-il

-Je sais... mais cela faisait plus d'un mois que je n'ai pu en voir en cette quantité!

George sourit en allumant le feu pendant que la jeune blonde reprit son sérieux.

-Nous les retrouverons Challenger... nous les retrouverons...

~ ~ ~

Marguerite et Roxton restèrent un long moment dans le silence à fixer les étoiles, puis ils finirent par se tourner l'un vers l'autre. Avec la distance qu'avait établie la jeune femme, il était presque impossible qu'elle se sente chaviré sous ces yeux d'une profondeur à s'y perdre! 

John brisa le charme en demandant:

-Où avez-vous vécu votre enfance? 

Lady Krux se rembrunit en se redressant soudainement. 

-Ça de l'importance dites? rétorqua-t-elle froidement

-Heu... 

-Paris! dit-elle rapidement pour éviter de s'attarder sur le sujet. Elle n'allait tout de même pas lui répondre qu'elle ignorait son identité jusqu'à son lieu de naissance!

Roxton s'assit sachant qu'il avait touché une corde sensible. 

Avant qu'il n'est pu la questionner à nouveau, Marguerite coupa:

-Il se fait tard et je...suis fatigué... je vais rentrer! 

-Attendez! s'écria-t-il en retenant sa main la clouant de ce fait assise.

John ne voulait qu'une chose... goûter à ses lèvres... rien qu'une fois... Il glissa tendrement une main sur sa joue puis se pencha pour l'embrasser.

Marguerite n'eut pas le temps d'émettre une seule pensée censsée! Ce fut avec une ardeur qui la surpris elle-même, qu'elle répondit à son baiser! Ses doigt coururent vers sa nuque s'arrêtant pour l'attirer plus près d'elle se faisant basculer sur le dos entrainant John. Il mettait une telle passion dans ses étreintes ne détachant pourtant pas ses lèvres des siennes comme si son souffle en dépendait! 

Le « souvenir » d'_une nuit froide dans une tente, un baiser échangé de mannière presque affamé _la ramena sur terre! Pourquoi avait-elle ses flash qui se manifestait toujours en la présence de cet homme! Elle le repoussa brusquement et se mit sur ses pieds.

-Bonne nuit Lord Roxton! souhaita-t-elle sans politesse pour s'enfuire ensuite vers le chauffeur de John qui accepterait sans doute de la reconduire!

Roxton se passa une main dans les cheveux, puis se leva sans prendre la peine de ramasser la couverture. Avait-il déjà désiré une femme aussi intensément que ce soir? Jamais! Ce qu'il avait ressentit restait hors du commun! Il avait besoin d'une douche... très froide!!! 

******************************************************************************

La suite bientôt! 

__


	4. Chapitre 4

**__**

Youte: Houraaa une autre fan TLW!!!! merci pour ton review! je te conseille toutes les fics qu'il y a ici lol Moi j'ai vu les autres saison(étant une vrai maniaque je me les ait procurer!) Mais ma première fic qui est The Lost World Unofficial season 2 and 3 et bien c'est la suite de la saison 1 à ma manière! Heureuse que tu aimes ESTEAR(et si tout était à recommencer) Si tu veux je pourrais te donner mon site si tu me donne ton email!

****

Daphnée: THANKS!!! mici! c'est gentil pour tes reviews! Faut s'aider et se donner des reviews!!! Yééé ! lol En plus c'est le fun!

Chapitre 4:

Marguerite ferma sans plus tarder sa porte d'entré en s'accotant lourdement contre celle-ci. Comment avait-elle réagis! Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de frissonner au premier baiser! Encore maintenant, son coeur battait la chamade au souvenir de l'étreinte qu'elle avait échangé un peu plus tôt! Elle avait décidément du mal à s'en remettre!

-Marguerite!

La jeune femme sursauta brusquement comme à son habitude lorsqu'on la délogeait de ses pensés, puis leva la tête vers Philip qui la regardait avec insistance.

-Où étais-tu? demanda-t-il

Lady Krux se passa une main tremblante dans ses cheveux bouclés. Geste qui prouvait amplement sa fatigue! Alors ce n'était sûrement pas le moment de la questionner!

-En quoi cela te concerne? répliqua-t-elle sarcastique en le bousculant un peu pour passer.

-Tu...

-Je suis épuisée et j'ai besoin d'un bain, coupa-t-elle, bonne nuit!

-Vas-tu enfin me laisser parler! s'écria Lord Krux.

-Quoi! interrogea-t-elle sans trop de patience en se retournant dans les escaliers pour le regarder.

-Je pars pour trois semaine à l'étranger... 

-Vraiment!

-Si tu veux me rejoindre tu m'écriras à cette adresse, conclua-t-il en lui tendant une feuille de papier.

Marguerite sourit. Que de belle journée à passé enfin seule en perspective! Elle prit le visage de son "mari" entre ses main et l'embrassa sur la joue.

-Je te souhaite bon voyage!

-Surtout ne cache pas ta joie de me voir partir! maugréa-t-il en se dirigeant vers le vestibule où ses valises reposaient.

Si elle avait été moins aveugle en entrant, elle aurait pu les remarquer, constata Marguerite. Elle haussa les épaules et monta à l'étage. Une fois dans la salle de bain elle froissa le papier de Philip, puis le jeta. Quant à elle, il pouvait bien périr durant ces trois semaines qu'elle n'en serait pas le moins du monde attristée! Elle fit couler l'eau y déposant de la mousse, puis enleva ses vêtements pour s'infiltrer dans son bain sur pattes savourant le contacte de l'eau chaude. Ce moment de la journée faisait partie du quotidien... sans son bain le soir ou son café le matin... elle était d'humeur très exécrable! 

Elle laissa divaguer ses pensés pendant longtemps sur Lord John Roxton en se maudissant intérieurement! Elle avait trois semaine dont une pour ce décider à la demande de Callum... Si elle n'allait pas à Shanghai, Xan serait fâcher à coup sûr! Mais il enverrait encore l'un de ses hommes pour tenter de la convaincre! Elle décida d'attendre encore un peu avant le retour de Philip... Elle achèterait un autre passeport puisque celui de Callum ne serait plus valide. De cette manière, elle profiterait de ses quelques semaines seule. Elle s'étira paresseusement en souriant lorsqu'elle entendit le bruit d'un verre cassé. Elle sortit rapidement de l'eau et enfila sa robe de chambre blanche. Un autre bruit résonna dans la maison.

-Philip? appela-t-elle

Il avait peut-être oublié quelque chose... Elle descendit lentement la où les bruits provenaient , mais Philip était bel et bien parti! Elle haussa les épaules. Elle était tellement fatiguée qu'imaginer des sons était bien plausible! Comme elle allait retourner à l'étage, une main robuste et glacée se posa sur sa bouche tandis qu'un bras entourait son ventre pour qu'elle ne puisse pas se défendre. Même si elle essaya... sans succès!

-J'ignorais que vous étiez aussi belle Parsefal.

Le sang de Marguerite se glaça et elle cessa carrément de bouger. Quelqu'un avait discerner son nom de code! Elle était complètement foutu!

-Qui êtes-vous! cria-t-elle, et au dernière nouvelle il n'y a jamais eu de Parsefal dans cette maison!

-mmmh... vous semblez bonne menteuse, mais cela ne fonctionne pas avec moi. Je sais ce que vous manigancer et vous n'arriverai pas à vos fin! Soyez en certaine!

Sur ces mots, l'homme la poussa contre l'une des rampes des escaliers. La jeune femme se retourna brusquement pour aller frapper l'inconnu, mais il n'était plus là! Elle alla prestement verrouiller la porte et monta rageusement vers sa chambre! 

***

Roxton tapa sur la table en prenant une bouché de son petit déjeuné.

-Je n'arrive pas à croire que je ne suis pas encore parvenu à soutirer des informations sur Lady Marguerite Krux! Comme si son nom ne figurait nul part!

-Voulez-vous mon avis Lord Roxton? demanda Jack qui lui apportait son jus d'orange.

-Allez-y!

-Je croix que vous, vous êtes complètement énamouré de cette Miss Krux!

-Voyons! rétorqua John en fronçant les sourcils, qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire cela?

-Je vais vous répondre par une question si vous me le permettez, ria-t-il, combien de fois avez-vous couru ainsi après une femme qui ne daignait même pas un regard intéresser vers vous?

John devait s'avouer qu'il avait raison... Il n'avait jamais tenter de "courtiser" une femme qui ne voulait rien savoir de lui... Néanmoins, le baiser qu'il avait échanger avec Marguerite l'incitait à la revoir. Il était inconcevablement attiré vers elle comme un aimant! Voyant que Jack attendait une réponse à sa question qui avait semblez plus une remarque, il cru bon d'être quasi-honnête.

-À vrai dire, je ne sais pas moi-même ce qui me prend! 

-Et bien c'est presque évident! Le coup de foudre! pouffa son Butler. 

Roxton leva les yeux au ciel en se levant.

-Dans ce cas je vais aller rejoindre mon coup de foudre comme vous l'avez nommé!

Il sortit de sa salle à manger pendant qu'une idée de génie s'imposa à lui!!! Il allait amener Miss Krux sur son île!

***

Marguerite prit une dernière gorger de son jus d'orange en se levant pour aller ranger la vaisselle de son petit déjeuné. Elle avait donné congé à ses serviteur durant l'absence de son "mari" pour être totalement seule!!! Elle allait grimper les escaliers pour se vêtir convenablement lorsque la sonnette retentit. Elle alla répondre en prenant son temps. Roxton se tenait nonchalant devant elle avec un sourire espiègle.

-Je pourrais savoir ce que vous faites sur le seuil de ma porte?!?

John sourit, il la surprenait encore en robe de chambre... Ce qui n'était pas pour lui déplaire!

-Je venais vous invité... mais l'endroit est une surprise, sourit-il malicieusement.

Marguerite arqua un sourcil. Il était vraiment tenace!

-Écoutez... j'ai prévu autre chose pour aujourd'hui et je n'ai vraiment pas le temps!

-C'est bizarre, mais j'ai du mal à vous croire!

-Peu importe!

-Dans ce cas je vais être obliger de vous Kidnapper! 

-N'y pensez même pas! s'écria-t-elle en le voyant s'avancer.

-Pourquoi pas? questionna-t-il innocemment en faisant un autre pas vers elle.

-Ok! ça va je vous suis, mais reculez! ria-t-elle contre sa volonté. 

Elle qui s'était enfin décider pour aller à Shanghai, voilà que ce beau Lord mettait ces quelques plans à l'eau! Elle aurait très bien pu le mettre à la porte, mais elle devait s'avouer qu'elle aimait bien sa présence... Elle le fit attendre dans le vestibule pendant qu'elle alla se vêtir légèrement d'une jupe et d'une chemise. Elle revint rapidement et lui demanda:

-Où va-t-on?

-Je pense vous l'avoir dit... c'est une surprise... 

Elle leva les yeux au ciel en sortant de sa demeure _sans barrer la porte... _

Marguerite ne souffla pas un mot durant tout le trajet jusqu'à un lac où le panorama se découpait sur une île au milieu de l'eau emplit de sable et d'arbre un peu plus loin. Un canot basculait lentement de gauche à droite sous les petites vague de la rive face à eux.

-Vous m'amenez sur une île? railla-t-elle

-En effet, c'est un vrai petit coin de paradis, mais si vous préférez rester de ce côté je n'y voit aucun inconvénient... cependant mon chauffeur revient que dans six heure! 

Elle se tourna pour voir où l'auto c'était arrêté un peu plus tôt pour découvrir une place vide. 

-Six heures! Nous devront rester sur cette île six heures!

-Bien sûr! Il y a un problème? questionna-t-il avec un sourire espiègle.

-Oui un grave même! Qu'allons-nous faire, vous et moi sur votre petite île déserte!

-Déjeuner, j'ai préparé un pique-nique, sinon et bien laissez aller votre imagination!

-Vous êtes décidément l'homme le plus exaspérant que j'aie jamais rencontré, murmura-t-elle en un soupir en prenant place dans le canot près du petit panier de nourriture. 

Elle le laissa s'asseoir près des rames qu'il empoigna. Ils traversèrent rapidement le lac jusqu'à l'île où une fois sur terre, elle resta un long moment à regarder les alentours. Il est vrai que c'était magnifique, un lieu sincèrement paisible sans le chaos des voitures dans les rues de Londres... Elle porta ses yeux gris-vert sur John qui installait une couverture sur le sable. Il déposa aussi le panier, puis il se tourna vers elle avec un autre de ces fameux sourires irrésistibles. Que diable cet homme faisait-il seul! Elle avait eu vent des nombreuses conquêtes de Lord Roxton... alors que faisait-il avec elle quand il savait que toutes les autres pouvaient tomber à ses pieds! 

-Vous venez manger? demanda-t-il 

Elle allait l'accaparé d'une remarque acerbe, mais se ravisa en jugeant qu'au fond il ne le méritait pas! Il était franchement trop patient avec elle et elle ne se souvenait plus de l'époque où un homme lui avait manifesté autant d'intérêt. Elle avait peut-être aimé Philip, mais il n'avait jamais tenté de la comprendre ou encore de lui plaire... Ils s'étaient marié beaucoup plus par arrangement stupide! De plus Lady Krux était l'un de ces noms parmi tant d'autres! Elle décida de refouler ses réflexions qui ne s'éloignaient pas dans la bonne direction et prit place face à John qui lui tendit des fruits. Elle le regarda avec une sorte de fascination tandis qu'il interrogea:

-Que faites-vous dans la vie?

Marguerite ne sut trop le sens de la question, mais répondit:

-Je suis interprète...

-Vous parlez plusieurs langues?

-Oui... et vous, à part prendre votre rôle de Lord très au sérieux que faites-vous?

-Vous changez toujours ainsi le sens des questions qui vous sont adressez!

-À ce que je sache, je ne vous dois aucun compte rendu sur ma vie privé!

-Non... mais comment avez-vous eu le titre de Lady?

-Est-ce que je passe un interrogatoire! Mon père était un Lord... maintenant arrêter de me poser des questions!

-Bon sang que vous êtes sur la défensive!

-Toujours!

Non seulement cette femme ne parlait jamais d'elle, mais elle voulait immanquablement avoir le dernier mot! Il dériva néanmoins sur un autre sujet pour la faire changer d'humeur... Ils parlèrent longtemps, au moins deux bonnes heures sans toutefois aborder rien de très personnelle racontant quelques anecdotes de leurs vies communes... Il fut ravi de la voir rire lorsqu'il fit allusion à certaines de ses petites aventures avec son frère. Même si raviver ses souvenirs ne lui faisait pas le plus grand bien! Deux autres heures s'écoulèrent où ils profitèrent du soleil qui se faisait la majorité du temps rare en Angleterre. Finalement, John eut envie soit de la taquiner ou de la faire fâchée! Il prit lentement sa main l'incitant à se lever près de lui.

-Nous allons nous baigner! ria-t-il

La jeune femme haussa les sourcils.

-Il en n'est pas question! s'exclama-t-elle en essayant tant bien que mal de ramener sa main vers elle.

-Vous croyez que j'écoute ce que vous dites!

Il l'entraîna un peu plus près des petites vagues qui frolait leur pied nue.

-Vous allez regrettez ce que vous avez derrière la tête! reprocha-t-elle en le voyant se rapprocher pour la pousser à l'eau.

Elle fut plus rapide que lui et elle réussit à établir une bonne distance lui permettant de l'éclabousser de son pied droit et de prendre la fuite sur le sable chaud sachant ses intentions de la rattraper! Elle lui échappa le mieux qu'elle put pendant un petit moment jusqu'à ce qu'il soit trop près! Elle lui jeta du sable en riant à en perdre son souffle, mais ne resta pas longtemps libre qu'il la saisit dans ses bras. Elle cru d'abord qu'il allait réellement la mettre à l'eau ce pourquoi elle se débattit sans grand résultat! Il la remit pourtant sur pied. Comme elle leva le tête vers lui avec défi, il se pencha, puis l'embrassa! Elle ne le repoussa pas... loin de là! Cette fois ce n'était pas un baiser affamé comme le dernier qu'ils s'étaient échanger à la belle étoile... Cela venait beaucoup plus de leur coeur que de leur attirance physique... ou peut-être aussi les deux! Marguerite aurait pu faire durer ce baiser encore très longtemps, mais un flash la saisit soudainement!

__

Elle était confortablement allongée et elle se tournait vers John qui construisait un château de sable.

[...]

-Nous pourrions le refaire plus souvent! disait-elle

-Nous pourrions le faire chaque jour, aller allons nager!

Il lui prenait les main en la mettant debout. Ils riaient...

-Sans costume de bain!

-Pourquoi pas? Nous sommes seul, ce ne serait pas la première fois!

John vu bien que quelque chose se produisait avec Marguerite. D'abord elle s'était brusquement éloigné et son regard fixait le vide! 

-Marguerite! Ça va bien?

-Je... hum... oui! Votre chauffeur ne serait pas de retour? demanda-t-elle à brûle pourpoint.

Roxton baissa la tête vers sa montre et aquieça.

-Oui... je ramasse les couvertures...

*********************************************************************

Aller un petit review pour me faire plaisir! 

Le prochain chapitre est l'avant dernier!!!! 


	5. Chapitre 5

**__**

Youte: COOL merci!!!! C'est le fun de savoir que tu lis ma fan fiction! Mici!!! Je t'ai donné mon site!

**__**

Daphnée: AHH wow! Merci! Contente que tu l'aime autant loll Ouais Marguerite vient souvent gâché! Moi si j'étais Roxton yas des jours où j'aurais franchement abandonné……… AHH même pas dans mes pires cauchemar lolll

**__**

Isa: MERCI!!! Je suis contente que tu aimes! The knife… hihihi!!! Moi j'attend toujours la suite de ta fan fiction!!!

__

Chapitre 5:

Ils prirent place dans le canot sans un mot comme au départ, comme si la magie était brisée… à espérer qu'il y en avait eu une! Roxton avait remarqué qu'elle devenait plus distante à chaque fois qu'il l'embrassait! Elle donnait presque un air effrayé! Il émit un petit soupir inaudible et rama jusqu'à l'autre rive. Son chauffeur les attendait effectivement. 

***

Lorsque Marguerite entra chez elle, elle faillit se taper le front en se remémorant tout les flashs qu'elle avait eu! Ce n'était sûrement pas une prédiction du futur, alors elle devenait folle! C'était la seule explication logique puisqu'elle était absolument certaine de ne jamais avoir croisé John avant leur rencontre fortuite sur la rue… 

Comme elle avait un peu soif, elle se dirigea vers la cuisine où elle se servit un grand verre d'eau. À bien y réfléchir, avoir déjeuné avec John était une bonne chose étant donné que les serviteurs avaient eu leur congé! Qui plus est, moins elle ferait la cuisine mieux se serait! Elle avait elle-même peur de s'empoisonné! Quelle ironie! Elle prit une gorger de l'eau froide, puis s'arrêta sur quelque chose qui attira son attention la figeant sur place et lui faisant échapper son verre sur le carrelage. Un papier était coller sur son armoire avec une phrase: _"Brûle en enfer Parsefal, que justice soit faites!"_ Elle resta impassible essayant d'assimiler le coup! Étais-ce une blague ou une vraie menace qu'elle devait prendre sérieusement! Elle savait très bien qu'au fond tout portait à croire que quelqu'un cherchait à la tuer! Peut-être même sans raison apparente… car elle ne manigançait rien… pour une fois c'était vrai!!! Enfin… presque vrai. Elle sortit vivement de la cuisine et posa un pied dans une flaque… ou plutôt une traîner d'une substance liquide qui sentait… le pétrole!!!

-Oh non… murmura-t-elle en se précipitant vers sa chambre pour récupérer les documents qu'elle avait prit des années à réunir ensemble! 

Entre autre des tracés de déplacement d'un couple qu'elle croyait être ses parents… et puis d'autres feuilles encore plus importantes… si elle les perdait c'était sa mort qui l'attendait! Elle prit les documents et s'arrêta sur son pendentif qu'elle posa autour de son cou! Ensuite elle descendit en trombe des escaliers et s'arrêta face à l'homme d'hier soir! 

-Vous allez où? Questionna-t-il d'une voix sombre. 

Ses yeux reflétaient la méchanceté et son visage n'avaient rien de très beau! Elle ne le connaissait d'ailleurs pas du tout! C'était évident… si on voulait l'éliminer, ils imploraient un tueur!

-Oh… je me disais qu'une promenade me ferait du bien, se moqua-t-elle avec tout le mépris qu'elle pu mettre dans sa voix. 

-Mmm… j'en doute fort… Il sortit une allumette.

Marguerite recula d'un pas… cet homme était cinglé! Il se brûlerait lui-même en lançant le feu dans la marre de pétrole! 

-Vous êtes complètement fou…

Il recula un peu et jeta la flamme sur le sol qui s'enflamma brusquement lui barrant le passage entre le bas des escaliers et le vestibule un peu plus loin! En fin de compte, il avait été plus intelligent et il sortait déjà!

-Au revoir Parsefal… brûlez en enfer! 

-Compter sur moi pour vous tuer en enfer!!! Cria-t-elle férocement en reculant encore tant les flammes prenaient dans le tapis rouge. 

Le feu suivait les traces de pétrole qui entourait sans doute chaque pièce de la demeure, la cernant partout où elle irait! Elle toussa à cause de la fumée, puis monta à l'étage.

***

John marchait tranquillement à l'arrière de son palace, établissant mille et une façon de découvrir les mystères qu'entouraient la belle Lady Krux. Depuis qu'il avait fait sa rencontre tout son petit univers tournait uniquement autours d'elle! Même la mort de son frère ne venait plus autant le culpabiliser… comme si auprès de Marguerite ses cauchemars se volatilisaient pour se transformer en un rêve qui éveillait tout ses sens. Il en était même rendu à vouloir passer toutes ses journées en sa compagnie! Son cas était vraiment désespéré! Quels hommes censés seraient tombés sous le charme d'une femme aussi froide et arrogante? Cela en disait long sur son état! Il sourit à cette pensée et voulu sur un coup de tête voir Marguerite avant que la nuit tombe complètement. 

Il grimpa dans sa voiture ne prenant pas la peine de demander à son chauffeur de l'accompagné. Une fois devant la maison de la jeune femme, il sauta d'un bond hors de son auto en voyant des flammes sortir des fenêtres! Il y avait peut-être une petite chance qu'elle ne soit pas à l'intérieur, mais son instinct de protecteur prit le dessus et il s'élança dans la maison ignorant la fumée épaisse qui lui donna un mal fou à respirer. Il évita comme il put le feu en cherchant le sur le rez-de-chaussée. 

-Marguerite!!! Cria-t-il en tendant l'oreille pour discerner n'importe quoi, un bruit ou un toussotement! 

Il hurla son nom à mainte reprise pendant que les flammes envahissaient chaque pièce lui donnant plus de difficulté à chercher! Il se rendit près des escaliers et réussit à trouver le moyen de monter à l'étage… Arrivé en haut, il fouilla les pièces comme un damné! Bien que le feu soit parvenu à grimper, il était moins présent qu'en bas. Il la trouva allongée sur le sol d'une chambre. Il se précipita vers elle et la souleva un peu contre lui. Elle avait sans doute inhalé trop de fumée. D'autant plus que celle-ci se ramassait beaucoup plus en hauteur! Il ne devait pas s'éterniser en haut puisqu'il lui serait bientôt impossible de descendre. Donc il la prit dans ses bras ignorant le document beige qu'il laissa derrière eux. Il réussit tant bien que mal à se retrouver à l'extérieur par; il ne savait trop quel miracle! Il déposa la jeune femme contre le sol, tâta son pouls, puis lui fit la respiration artificielle. 

Marguerite reprit conscience en toussant. Ses yeux se perdirent un moment dans ceux de Roxton, puis elle se leva avec un certain manque d'équilibre! Elle resta figé sans parler le temps qu'elle reprenne ses esprits sous les yeux ébahis de John. 

-Oh mon dieu… finit-elle par murmurer, j'ai oublié quelque chose à l'intérieur!

Roxton venait de lui sauvé la vie et tout ce qu'elle voulait faire c'était retourner à l'intérieur! Il l'arrêta en prenant son poignet. 

-Attendez! Votre maison est en flammes, si vous retournez à l'intérieur je ne pense pas qu'il y ait une sortie possible, alors vous allez me suivre, décréta-t-il. 

Lady Krux baissa la tête une tonne de chose se bousculait dans sa tête sans qu'elle ne put dire quoi. Elle ne trouva pas la force de résister et le suivit dans sa voiture en chuchotant un petit merci. 

***

-Je croix qu'il serait préférable de retourner à la Tree House, dit Challenger en regardant le ciel noir et pourtant couvert d'un énorme nuage gris. 

Véronica aussi avait sentit la venu d'un autre orage.

-Vous avez sans doute raison… surtout si un autre croisement entre le passé, le présent et le futur s'établie. Nous serions plus en sécurité à la maison. 

-Oui… dès que nous serons sûrs que nous risquons plus rien, nous retournerons à leur recherche. 

La jolie blonde hocha la tête avec un air triste.

***

Marguerite était assise sur une chaise de la cuisine avec une tasse de café en main. Elle était très reconnaissante envers Roxton, mais elle devait partir. Elle ne voulait pas mettre sa vie en danger par sa faute. Elle pouvait facilement se faire protéger, mais lui c'était une autre histoire. Elle le regarda s'asseoir et déclara en se levant:

-Merci de m'avoir sauvé… mais je dois partir. 

Roxton se posa devant elle.

-Comment! C'est tout! Je regrette, mais vous ne sortirez pas d'ici avant de m'avoir expliquer le pourquoi de cet incendie!

Marguerite se rembrunit. 

-Au dernière nouvelle je ne suis pas sous vos ordres et si je veux sortir ce n'est sûrement pas vous qui allez m'en empêcher!

-Je ne parierais pas la dessus si j'étais vous! Alors comment l'incendie s'est-elle provoqué?

Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine visiblement fâchée. 

-J'ai fait un feu et cela à mal tourné! 

Roxton émit un faux rire.

-Et quoi encore! Je ne suis pas stupide Marguerite! 

-Laissez-moi passer! Je n'ai pas à vous dire quoi que se soit, alors fichez-moi la paix! Cria-t-elle

Roxton resta sur place pendant que ses propres paroles lui revenait en tête, même si il était certain de ne jamais les avoir pensés ou dites. La phrase s'infiltrait dans sa tête et résonna un instant: «_Tu sais, je t'ai suivit comme un dévoué serviteur, j'ai supporté tes contradictions, tes déceptions, tes signaux incompréhensible et tes foutus secrets, mais si tu ne fais que jeter tes mains dans les airs en renonçant, tu es bien dans tes habitudes!»_

Il secoua la tête en faisant volte-face pour la rattraper. Elle se dirigeait vers la sortie et avant qu'elle ne touche la porte il intercepta son bras. 

__

-Je veux la vérité, la vérité et rien d'autre! S'écria-t-il en étant cette fois totalement sûr d'avoir déjà prononcer cette phrase!

Marguerite s'immobilisa. Ces mots résonnèrent dans sa tête pendant une minute qui lui sembla être une éternité! Elle commençait sérieusement à couvrir un mal de tête terrible! Elle tenta néanmoins de garder son sang-froid. 

-Pour qui est-ce que vous vous prenez! Je vous connais à peine et je serais en quasi-obligation envers vous! 

-Non, mais la moindre des choses après ce qui s'est passé se serait d'être franche! 

-Écoutez, je n'ai pas envie de partager ni mon passé, ni mon présent et encore moins mon futur avec vous, alors laissez moi partir! S'irrita-t-elle en faisant un mouvement brusque afin de se dégager. 

Roxton perdit, en quelque sorte, le contrôle de lui-même. Il la plaqua contre la porte sans être brusque et cloua ses yeux dans les siens. 

-En temps normal je ne vous retiendrais pas, toutefois vous avez besoin d'aide, bien plus que vous ne le laissez entendre et je tiens simplement à vous dire que vous pouvez avoir confiance en moi bon sang! 

Elle garda ses yeux braqués dans ceux du beau Lord. 

-Je sais… mais je suis désolé, au revoir, frémit-elle dans cette embrasse dont elle ne fit pas mine de se libérer. 

John aurait du à présent reculer et baisser les bras, au lieu de cela il glissa ses mains le long des bras de la jeune femme s'arrêtant à ses doigts pour les prendre dans les siens. Il captura ses lèvres dans un baiser fougueux lui démontrant de ce fait son exaspération et sa soif d'elle. Il ne pouvait, puis ne voulait plus la laisser partir! 

Marguerite se demandait à quel moment elle avait perdu toute sa vigueur ou sa froideur face à lui… Elle répondait à son baiser avec une faim probablement équivalente à la sienne tandis qu'il faisait errer ses mains sur son dos et sa taille resserrant leur étreinte ardente. Elle aimait le contact de ses bras autours d'elle, comme si le monde entier s'écroulait les laissant véritablement seuls! 

Ils se retrouvèrent, dieu seul sait comment, dans une chambre où John commençait sincèrement à maudire ces vêtements qui séparaient leurs êtres! Il voulait s'enivrer de son parfum, caresser sa peau, puis garder en mémoire chaque parcelle de son corps qui l'étourdissait depuis leur rencontre. Il enleva la chemise de "_sa Lady" _pouvant ainsi embrasser le creux de sa gorge.

Marguerite se laissait carrément emporter par la passion de l'instant oubliant ses craintes ou ses résolutions. Elle frissonna lorsqu'il effleura le haut de sa poitrine de ses lèvres revenant ensuite vers son visage. Il s'arrêta pour la regarder dans les yeux. Elle n'était même plus apte à sortir un son compréhensible tant elle était captiver! 

-_T'ais-je dit à quel point tu es belle? _Murmura-t-il en souriant doucement.

Cette phrase vint tout rompre,(N/A: quoi… fallait que ça arrive… je devenais trop perverse moi la! :-p) Marguerite s'écarta pendant qu'une multitude de vision vint à elle! 

{…}

__

-Lorsque tu seras prête tout tes secrets seront en sécurité avec moi…

{…}

__

Attachée à des ossements de dinosaure elle faisait face à un côté noir de Roxton, elle se laissait aller au sentiment:

-Je l'aime, mais je ne lui ai jamais dit.

{…}

Ils étaient maintenant dans une caverne ne sachant pas combien de temps il leur restait à vivre. Elle se tenait près d'une pierre sulptée à la main face à John qui l'incitait à s'ouvrir à lui.

{…}

-Tu mérite mieux que moi Lord Roxton

-Tu mérite plus que ce que tu te permets d'avoir… Je t'aime Marguerite, ne dit pas que je ne peux pas… ne feins pas, ne pas m'entendre.

-Non… je ne feins pas…

-Bien, alors pourquoi ne peux-tu pas le dire?

-Même si ce n'est pas vrai?

-Ce ne l'est pas? C'est terminé, tu ne peux plus toujours fuire…ton futur… notre futur c'est maintenant.

Comme il allait l'embrasser, elle soufflait:

-Je t'aime… mais hum… 

-Plus d'excuse… 

Puis il l'embrassait pendant qu'elle restait complètement figée jusqu'à ce qu'il lui donne mille et un baiser dans le cou…(N/A pause publicitaire!)

Tout lui revint en mémoire, la tempête où l'espace-temps du plateau s'était dérégler, les conversations avec Roxton, les druides qui l'enlevaient, leurs venue dans le monde perdu, leurs années passé là! Challenger, Malone, Véronica, Finn et même Summerlee, Tout!!! Comme si ces dernières semaines n'avait fait qu'empêcher son esprit de se manifester, comme si elle avait vécu dans le passé avec ses pensés du passé et non du présent! Et maintenant John la regardait sans comprendre! Il n'avait apparemment pas retrouvé toute sa tête! Maintenant qu'elle réfléchissait correctement, elle prit sa chemise et dit:

-John!!! Tu dois absolument te souvenir!

-Pardon?

-Mon dieu… Nous sommes à Londres, tu imagines!!! Mais peut-être bien à Londres dans un retour en arrière… Seigneur c'est trop compliqué!

-En effet, parce que je ne te suis plus… tu me repousse sans raison et tu…

-Tais-toi et assied toi! 

Marguerite réalisa qu'elle venait d'échapper pendant plus de deux semaine au plateau et elle en n'avait pas vraiment profité! Au contraire, elle avait refait la rencontre de John dans d'autre circonstance! Pas étonnant qu'elle avait un mal de tête avec toutes ses élaborations soudaines! Elle ne comprenait toutefois pas le fait qu'elle ait un mari sous le nom de Lord Krux… car elle avait été en effet marié, mais pas avec un dénommé Philip Krux… Elle secoua la tête. Tant de question sans réponses! Et comment allait-elle s'y prendre afin de faire comprendre à John ce qu'elle avait du mal à s'expliquer elle-même! Il fallait qu'elle prononce quelque chose qui lui ferait remémorer tout ce qu'il avait, si on voulait, perdu. 

-Écoute moi… je sais que cela peut te paraître bizarre, mais ce que l'on vit n'est pas tout à fait réel… 

Roxton était vraiment perdu!

-Ah je sais!!! Tu as sûrement eu cette impression de me connaître n'est-ce pas? Et bien c'est vrai! Souviens-toi, je t'en prit! Dans le monde perdu… Challenger, ça ne te dit rien!

John fronça les sourcils… cette fois il était vraisemblablement déboussolé ! 

-J'ai l'air vraiment folle… murmura-t-elle en essayant de trouvé une phrase qui arriverait à faire recouvrer à John ses vraies pensées! 

************************************************************************

Yé j'ai fini ce cinquième chapitre! Le sixième arrive bientôt! J'espère que la traduction des flash est correcte… t-k moi c'est ce que je penses qu'ils disent… si je me trompe… ahhhhh loll dites le moi! j'avoue que ça se dit mal: ne feins pas… blablabla… mais ç'est mieux que ne fait pas semblant de ne pas m'entendre….(j'ai chercher des synonyme et c'était vraiment le seul que j'ai trouvé...) Hum… loll

So… un petit reviews!!!! Svp!!!!!!


	6. Chapitre 6 FINNN

Voilà le dernier chapitre!!! Surprenant ceci est une fic qui a une fin et pas de suite par après wow! Lolll… soyez gentil et oubliez pas de donner un review au chapitre 5 même si le 6 est là!!! (moi collectionner les reviews… pfff noooonnnn)

__

Chapitre 6:

***

Véronica et Challenger tentait d'éviter les bourrasques de vents qui devenaient de plus en plus fortes! Une seconde tempête s'annonçait et ils arrivèrent juste avant que la Tree House se voit entourée ou protégée autour des vagues qui pouvaient les amener dans le futur ou le passé! La protectrice du plateau ne sut trop si elle devait reprendre son poste avec son pendentif qui s'était mit à briller. Par instinct, elle se mit au centre de la maison.

-Lorsque tout sera terminé, je vais retrouver ma mère et demander des réponses à mes questions! S'écria Véronica à Challenger qui restait assez éloigné du cercle qui se formait autour d'elle. 

***

Marguerite faisait les cents pas devant John qui commençait sérieusement à se demander si Lady Krux n'était pas cinglée comme elle l'avait si bien fait remarqué un peu plus tôt! C'était tout un choc de voir ce changement soudain de comportement. Un peu comme si elle était plus détendue et nerveuse à la fois!

-Tu ne te souviens pas de notre dernière "vrai" journée passé ensemble? Je me suis moqué de toi à propos de ton ancêtre… 

-Pourquoi mon ancêtre, sourit Roxton en essayant de continuer la conversation sans qu'elle ne le harcèle à nouveau de toute ses remarques dont il ne replaçait pas un mot!

-Et bien parce que c'était un pirate… dit-elle avec le plus grand sérieux en se rappelant le visage presque outré de John lorsqu'elle l'avait constaté…

-Ce n'était pas un pirate Marguerite, se borna Roxton.

Marguerite éclata de rire.

-Oh que si… mais on ne va pas revenir la dessus… déclara-t-elle en essayant de garder son sérieux malgré la situation désespérée. 

Elle s'assit au côté de John sur le lit et soupira:

-Ce n'était pas de cette façon que j'imaginais mon retour à Londres… je me retrouve avec un homme qui ignore en fait tout de qui je suis vraiment!

-Pas du tout, se défendit Roxton en étant convaincu de la connaître encore plus qu'elle ne se connaissait!

Marguerite espérait au fond qu'il se souvienne d'elle par lui-même… Elle ne pouvait pas le blâmer puisqu'elle s'était trouvé dans le même état, toutefois elle avait du mal à croire que rien de ce qu'elle avait fait comme acte n'était arrivé à le ramener dans le présent! 

-Tu as sûrement un millions de chambre à coucher, alors je vais en trouvé une… je te souhaite bonne nuit John… dit-elle en l'embrassant sur la joue. 

Avant de sortir, elle afficha un sourire malicieux, puis déclara:

-Maintenant que je sais à quoi ressemble ton palace… je ne dirais pas non pour venir y rester! 

Lorsqu'elle fut sortie, il se laissa tomber sur son lit en fermant les yeux. Il fallait avouer que son corps était légèrement frustré qu'elle l'ait quitté! Qui plus est, sur une phrase pas très commode pour un homme riche! En fait, vivre avec lui était hors propos s'il n'avait pas un "château" pour son altesse! Bah… elle s'était joué de lui bien entendu… _un peu comme en cette fin de journée où elle s'était fait dépossédé de ses trésors par un homme qui avait demander une rançon à la Tree House… Elle avait reprit le papier marquant ses initiales et sa signature en tant que Lady Roxton. Elle avait prétexté penser à son argent et non à lui! _

Voilà que des scènes vinrent s'imposer à lui de façon nette et précise. Il se rappela lui aussi des autres membres de la Tree House et de toutes ses foutus mésaventures sur le plateau! Il se remémora le plus important entre lui et Marguerite… ses révélations, bref il était redevenu lui-même et à Londres! C'était plutôt difficile de raccorder les derniers événements avec les précédents! Son esprit avait été soit disant libéré et ça faisait drôlement du bien! Il se leva brusquement et couru rejoindre Marguerite qui s'était installé dans une des chambres pour les invités. 

-Tu ne compte tout de même pas rester ici sans savoir ce qui est advenu de Challenger et Véronica? Demanda-t-il en souriant.

Marguerite sursauta en se tournant vers Roxton. Elle faillit se jeter dans ses bras tellement elle était heureuse de le retrouver! Mais se souvint de la dernière étreinte qu'ils avaient échangé… 

-Non… tu as raison, mais toi qui a toujours eu de fabuleuse idée pour nous sortir du pétrin… qu'allons nous faire pour retourner dans le monde perdu?

-À vrai dire, j'en n'ai aucune idée… mais si tu veux nous pourrions dormir tranquille pour cette nuit, proposa-t-il avec l'ombre d'un sourire taquin.

-Lord Roxton… vous faites trop de sous-entendu, ria-t-elle en s'approchant de lui pour effleurer ses lèvres d'un petit baiser, je pense qu'il serait plus raisonnable de trouver une solution à notre gros problème!

-Depuis quand es-tu "raisonnable" pouffa-t-il en reprenant son sérieux rapidement. 

-Hum… depuis que nous vivons dans le passé! Alors? Que faisons-nous?

Roxton et Marguerite allaient sortir de la pièce lorsqu'ils disparurent.

***

Challenger se tenait fortement sur une poutre de la Tree House pendant que Véronica répétait la scène d'il y avait quelques semaines. Le vent finit par s'estomper, les éclaires stoppèrent et la pluie se transforma en beau temps! 

-Vous avez réussit Véronica! S'exclama Challenger

-Je ne peux pas en être certaine… ce pourquoi j'ai réellement besoin de voir ma mère…

-Oui je comprend… écoutez, restons ici pour cette nuit et reprenons nos recherches demain.

-D'accord…

Le lendemain matin, Marguerite se réveilla dans les bras de John sur l'herbe au bas de la Tree House. Ces dernières semaines avaient été forte en émotion!!! Elle poussa Roxton pour qu'il se réveille.

-Roxton… Roxton… allez de bout…

-…

-John!!! Cria-t-elle le faisant sursauter, nous sommes de retour! 

Il se passa une main dans les cheveux, puis se redressa en même temps que la jeune femme. Ils étaient bien en bas de la Tree House! Et l'élévateur semblait s'être mit en marche puisqu'il était en haut! 

-Véronica et Challenger sont peut-être à l'intérieur! Dit-il joyeusement.

-En espérant qu'ils sont toujours en vie…

-Tu étais vraiment obliger de te montrer cynique? 

-Je blague, allez appelons les!

Ils crièrent leurs nom un bon nombre de fois jusqu'à ce que la jolie blonde et le scientifique se posèrent sur le balcon pour s'assurer que c'était bien eux. 

-Roxton! Marguerite!!! S'exclamèrent-ils en coeur. 

Ils enclenchèrent l'élévateur pour qu'ils puissent monter. Lorsqu'ils furent à l'intérieur, se fut les grandes accolades, puis Véronica et Marguerite se sautèrent dans les bras. Ils rirent un bon coups et finirent par s'asseoir sur les seuls sofa qui n'avaient pas été renversé par la tempête. Roxton questionna:

-Finn n'est ici?

-Elle est retournée dans le futur, répondit rapidement Véronica afin d'éviter la douleur tant à elle qu'à Challenger. 

Lady Krux baissa la tête désolé.

-Et où étiez-vous? Interrogea curieusement Challenger

-Oh… dans un grand retour dans le passé, répondit simplement Roxton. 

-À Londres, soupira Marguerite rêveuse. 

-Le plus important c'est que nous sommes tous ici!

-Oui, mais pour combien de temps, souligna Véronica, je ne veux pas être obligée d'intervenir dans ces tempêtes à longueur d'année… je perd beaucoup d'énergie et je ne sais pas si je serai capable pour la prochaine… 

-Ce pourquoi nous t'accompagnerons lorsque tu voudras partir à la recherche de ta mère, décida George.

-Stop! S'écria Marguerite, Nous venons tout juste de nous sortir d'une mésaventure beaucoup trop spéciale… je ne sais pas si vous savez, mais j'ai faillit frôler la mort à deux reprise! Alors fini les émotions pour moi! Réveillez-moi dans trois jours!

Sur ces mots elle se leva en prenant le chemin de sa chambre. 

-Je vais dormir aussi, approuva John souhaitant un bonne nuit à ses amis. 

Il rejoignit, en premier lieu, Marguerite avant qu'elle ne donne plus signe de vie pendant trois jours! Il la trouva devant son petit miroir en train de brosser ses long cheveux.

-tu sais ce que j'ai réalisé, commença-t-elle tandis qu'il entrait.

-Quoi? Demanda-t-il en prenant place sur son petit lit.

-Et bien… même si je n'aurais pas participer à l'expédition, nous nous serions rencontré à Londres…

-Pourquoi en es-tu si sûre?

-Ce que nous avons vécu était un peu comme un retour en arrière de ce qui se serait passé si je ne serais pas aller à Shanghai… 

John se leva et prit la main de Marguerite.

-Je te l'ai déjà dit, mais lorsque tu voudras me confier tes peurs et tes erreurs passés, je serai toujours là pour toi et je serai prêt à tout entendre…

-Je sais… murmura-t-elle, laisse-moi simplement du temps John… 

Il sourit en l'enlaça. Il aimait cette femme de tout son âme et peu importe ce que le futur leur réservait, il était convaincu d'une chose: ils seraient ensemble…

-J'attendrai toute une vie pour toi Marguerite, souffla-t-il en l'embrassant…

FIN!!!!

******************************************************************

FINI FIINII FINI!!! Loll un reviews! Commentaires, suggestions, menace de mise à mort parce que vous avez pas aimé! Je suis prête à tout prendre!!! Bisous!!! Kim


End file.
